


Honesty in the Dark

by fresh_fanfiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Talk, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresh_fanfiction/pseuds/fresh_fanfiction
Summary: Derek and Stiles have a frank conversation while cuddling in bed one night.





	Honesty in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Giftee - themikkibvb1213  
> My tumblr - Scales-not-skin
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes , they're all my own ; my usual beta is away on holiday at the moment .

Derek stared at Stiles’ face laying on the pillow beside him. The murky darkness felt comforting, a sort of camouflage for all the truths that were slipping between them. Stiles probably knew that that was exactly how he would feel and had engineered the situation for his comfort, Derek mused. He was once again blown away by the courage of the human who no doubt knew that while human eyes were useless in the dim room, werewolf eyes were perfectly capable. He watched the play of expression across Stiles’ open face as he rambled on about some childhood pet or other. Then before Derek even noticed Stiles has shifted the topic of conversation again and he’s even more grateful for the moonless night. 

“I’ve never …I’ve never … mdhdfndhg withanyone.” Stiles mumbled, rushing through the words as if that would stop Derek from hearing them. 

“What? You can’t tell you’ve never had sex; I could smell them on you.” Derek was sure of that, it had driven his wolf side crazy every time, and if he was really honest; his human side too. 

“No not that. I’ve had sex. I’ve just never …” Once again Stiles trailed off and he flapped his hand around in the air as though that explained everything. Derek watched Stiles struggle to finish his sentence as a flush spread across him cheeks.He hadn’t seen him this shy in a long time. He certainly hadn’t seen him struggle to speak; Stiles was not someone who struggled with words.

“What? You’ve never what?” Derek finally prodded. 

“I’ve never topped okay ?!” The sentence flew out of Stiles mouth, half question half exclamation. 

Derek felt his own mouth fall open. Then a thrill went through him; here was something of Stiles’ that no ones else had gotten. A first he could still have even though he’d been too scared to try for the others. Here was something he could give Stiles that no one else had.  
These thoughts were followed immediately by several questions. Why had Stiles never topped before? Had he not wanted to? Was he ashamed of only wanting to bottom? Derek flushed at that thought and then shook his head internally. No; Stiles was too open for that, but then again that openness and curiosity was what had Derek worried; if Stiles had wanted to, he would have tried to top by now.

“Come on, say something.” Stiles prompted, his voice slightly higher than normal. 

Derek wanted to say; ‘that’s okay’, or ‘I don’t mind’ but what rushed out of his mouth instead was; “Why haven’t you? Don’t you want to? At least to try?”

“Of course I’ve thought about it dude, its just … No one has ever wanted me to before ya know? I look like this” Stiles says gesturing to his body proving Derek’s earlier musings about Stiles’ plans and understanding correct. “Guys that go for this want to fuck me not the other way around. The first guy I asked outright laughed at me …” He finished with a shrug and a forced laugh but Derek could see the shame and humiliation on his face, the left over self doubt. Anger warred with horror in Derek’s belly. 

“I just didn’t ask again ya know? I know what people want from me and I love it. I really do love it, so its not a problem.” 

Derek lets the words rush over him. At least Stiles was having sex that he liked, he supposed; he wasn’t pressured into anything and then just couldn’t get out of it. He wondered if he would like topping as much, maybe more so.

Just as Derek was allowing himself this rare hopeful thought, Stiles rushed on “I can’t wait for you to fuck me, and to hopefully be the last and only person who fucks me from now on. I’ve had my days of experimenting and sure, I didn’t get the whole list but I’ve got you and that’s so much better. I’ve let it go okay? Its not something I think about anymore.”

Derek panicked for a split second before he heard Stiles’ heart skip over his last sentence and Derek feels a smirk play across his lips. He wonders just what kinds of situations Stiles had been thinking about. A horrible thought crosses his mind that these scenarios may not have included him and that’s why Stiles was pushing so hard against this.

“Its not something you need to worry about.” Stiles finished softly.

Derek stares at Stiles’ pleading face. Ohhh he thinks as relief and love floods him. He doesn’t think I’d want that. He doesn’t want to push me.

“You shouldn’t stereotype.” Derek says.

Stiles stared into the darkness where he could only just see the hazy outline of Derek’s face. 

“What?” He says as he tries to wrap his head around the shift in conversation.

“You said that people only fucked you because of the way you looked. That that’s why they wouldn’t let you fuck them? They took one look and said bottom” 

Stiles nodded slowly knowing Derek would see it as he tried to understand what Derek was saying. 

“What if that’s something I want? You to top? Is that something you’d want? With me? Derek asks softly, adding the last part almost hesitantly.  
Stiles feels his eyes widen and his mouth gape as arousal crashes over him. He’s aware he must be a truly ridiculous sight but he really couldn’t care right now. 

“Yes, fuck yes. I’d love to fuck you. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed.” Stiles rushes to reply as a grin breaks across his face. Derek really was perfect. “I’ve thought about is so much. Although you probably know that.” He says wry smile on his face as he considers his earlier lie.

Derek smiles “Yeah. I just didn’t know if you were thinking about me”

Stiles feels a rush of emotion run over him. He stretches his hand out and gently runs his fingers through Derek’s hair. “Oh I’ve definitely been thinking about you. I just didn’t think I’d get to have that you know? And I really wasn’t mad about that; I’ve got you and I didn’t think I’d get that either so really; I have always been happy with you.”

Derek listened to his mate’s heart as it beat steady and true. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was; he was never letting this go. He leaned across the small gap between him and Stiles and kisses Stiles gently. As Derek slips his tongue into Stiles’ mouth he feels Stiles grip and tug on his hair. 

A few minutes later Stiles pulls away with a cheeky grin and a wink and asks “How about a demonstration of what we’ve both been thinking so much about?”


End file.
